Castle Vitzenburg
"It was a fairy tail dreamland to the film crews who wished to plot thier fictional landmark with. Hill crested at the peak of wonder is the famous castle traditionally lored down legendary heritages and forged useful refugee hospitalities during chaotic war periods. After years of vacancy, hay tinted cobblestone floors for the stables and rusty chains looming from the dark stone slabbed ceilings of the underground vaults rock back and forth in accordance to the slow buffering breeze. Stain glass windows pride on each stone wall, each panel depicting a family moment. The castle, emptied from importance, is now used as a yearly tourist attraction, unfolding it's preseved history abound by it's relics left behind. A perfect moment to inhale the medival sound." '''- Narriation by Marco Seidlitz.' '''Castle Vitzenburg '''lit. '''Schloss Vitzenburg '''is an abandoned castle that sits high above the hills of west Germany, 15 minutes away from Schipkau. Both Marco and Zera undercover interesting relics from the middle ages, especially the dark ridden dungeons and foggy picturesque of the sloping green dew hills. The remains of the skeletal owner could be found on the second floor. '''Song played during exploration: ' * Blue Trenches, Daydream in Silver History High up on an old vineyard Schloss Vitzenburg is located. The castle is surrounded by a landscape you couldn't paint more beautiful. This mansion in the Neo-Renaissance style is visible from far away, so it became the landmark of the region. But the owner of the castle isn’t interested in rescuing it. Instead it’s decaying more and more. For decades this place has been closed to the public. But a short time ago we had the chance to enter the castle. We set out on a search for clues, to find out what happened to this historical site which had become famous because of a movie about a witch... The history of this place in the heart of Germany goes back to the 9th century. Back then at the very same location a castle was built. At first it was used as a nunnery. But some centuries later it became the home of monks. At this point there were only the castle's main building and a few other houses. Today there's a whole village with a population of around 230 people. A spacious inner courtyard is part of the site. As well as a large park. In one of the building there's a horse stable and even a riding hall. The castle had many different owners. Lords took turns, noble families came and went. In course of time this group of buildings was reconstructed many times. In order to practice husbandry, the property was extended bit by bit. Today the overall area of the castle has a size of over 20.000 square meters. Multiple parlors with several meters high stuccoed ceilings suggest that splendid parties were hold here in the past. But time marked the building during the ages. In the 20th century the palace passed into the possessions of the German aristocratic family Münchhausen. Till today this family is known for one of their ancestors who goes by the nickname of “Baron of the Lies”. Baron Münchhausen lived in the 18th century and became famous because of his abstruse stories. And then World War Two happened. The noble family decided to shelter refugees. There was plenty of them, because more and more people were coming from the East. They were fleeing from the Soviet army. Until war’s end the palace was filled to the rafters with refugees. Around 200 people were living here at once. And the landlord shared nearly all his rooms with the people. Marco claims that the owner of the mansion could have commited suicide due to the hardship of maintaining the castle. The secret of how he did it still remains a mystery to this day. Category:Draconic Locations